It's Too Late
It's Too Late by Carole King is featured in Jagged Little Tapestry, the third episode of Season Six. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. Kurt is in the music store at night, questioning himself how the music store doesn't have specific music sheet. Blaine shows up, and says he agrees with him. Kurt says hi to him, after a brief awkward moment. Karofsky comes and put his arms around Blaine, saying he is helping him finding setlist for sectionals, while joking about how he can't get Blaine off of Broadway music. They started singing this song after Blaine and Karofsky walks to another section. At the Lima bean, Blaine imagines him and Kurt in their Dalton uniforms, as David talks to him. Kurt plays the piano at the auditorium and Blaine plays one in a music room, reviewing the photos of each other, showing how much they still love and miss each other. Lyrics Kurt: Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time There's something wrong here, there can be no denying One of us is changing Or maybe we just stopped trying Blaine: And it's too late, baby, now it's too late Though we really did try to make it Blaine and Kurt: Something inside has died And I can't hide and I just can't fake it Blaine: Oh, no, no Kurt: No, no Blaine (with Kurt): Oh, no, (no, no) Blaine and Kurt: No no no no Blaine: It used to be so easy living here with you (Kurt: Here with you) You were light and breezy and I knew just what to do Kurt: Now you look so unhappy Blaine: And I feel like a fool (Kurt: I feel like a fool) Blaine and Kurt: And it's too late, baby, now it's too late Though we really did try to make it Something inside has died And I can't hide and I just can't fake it Oh, no, no Do, do, do, do, do, do, do Na, na, na, na, na, na Blaine: Yeah, yeah, yeah Blaine and Kurt: Oh whooo oh Kurt: There'll be good times again for me and you Blaine: But we just can't stay together, don't you feel it, too Blaine and Kurt: Still I'm glad for what we had and how I once loved you Once loved you But it's too late, baby, now it's too late Though we really did try to make it Something inside has died and I can't hide And I just can't fake it Oh, no, no, no, no, no Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Oh, it's too late, baby It's too late, now darling It's too late Gallery Tumblr nd760vUxUw1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Glee_it's_too_late.png KlaineITL 2.png KlaineITL.png tumblr_niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o1_250.gif tumblr_niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o2_250.gif tumblr_niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o3_250.gif tumblr_niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o4_250.gif tumblr_niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o5_250.gif tumblr_niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o6_250.gif tumblr_niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o7_250.gif tumblr_niax5ceTOZ1skqge5o8_250.gif tumblr_niay7git9j1qaxxelo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_niay7git9j1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_niay7git9j1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_niay7git9j1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_niay7git9j1qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_niay7git9j1qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_niay7git9j1qaxxelo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_niay7git9j1qaxxelo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o3_1280.png tumblr_nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o4_1280.png tumblr_nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o5_1280.png tumblr_nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o6_1280.png tumblr_nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o7_1280.png tumblr_nib2p5moOb1tg4ng0o8_1280.png tumblr_nib07pGE7m1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_nib07pGE7m1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nib07pGE7m1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_nib07pGE7m1qlpkoio4_250.gif Tumblr njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo9 r2 250.gif Tumblr njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr njcy0s1rkY1ra5gbxo2 r2 250.gif Klaine Warblers ITL.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry